youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace" Cast * Qui Gon Jinn - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Young Anakin - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Nute Guneray - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) * Rune Haako - Horace (101 Dalmatians) * Poggle the Lesser - Klungo (Banjo-Kazooie) * Wat Tombar - Banzai (The Lion King) * San Hill - Ed (The Lion King) * Darth Maul - Scar (The Lion King) * Jar-Jar Binks - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) * Mace Windu - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) * Captain Panaka - Captain Kirk (Star Trek) * Watto - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Young Padme - Young Faline (Bambi) * Yoda - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * C3-PO - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * R2-D2 - Timon (The Lion King) * Darth Sidious - Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Battle Droids - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) * Rune Haako - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) * Finis Valorum - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * Lott Dod - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Senator Teem - Sir Pellinore (The Sword in the Stone) * Mas Amedda - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Shmi Skywalker - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) * Sio Bibble - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Food and Beed - Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took (Lord of the Rings) * Radiant VII captain - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Boss Nass - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sebulba - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * TC-14 - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Ki-Adi-Mundi - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Luminara Unduli - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Shaak Ti - Lady the Magical Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Plo Koon - Sir Handel (Thomas and Firneds) * Kit Fisto - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Saesee Tiin - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) * Coleman Trebor - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Adi Gallia - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Madame Jocasta Nu - Amy Rose (Sonic) * and more Gallery Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Qui-Gon Jinn Taranclipart.png|Taran as Obi-Wan Kenobi Bambi-1-.jpg|Young Bambi as Young Anakin Jasper.jpg|Jasper as Nute Guneray Horace.jpg|Horace as Rune Haako Klungo_Model.png|Klungo as Poggle the Lesser Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Wat Tombar Ed (The Lion King).jpg|Ed as San Hill KH Scar.png|Scar as Darth Maul Mr._Bump.jpg|Mr. Bump as Jar-Jar Binks Faline.jpeg|Young Faline as Young Padme Mr AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku as Master Yoda mad-jack-the-pirate-474127l-imagine.png|Mad Jack as Mace Windu James_T._Kirk,_alternate_reality.jpg|Captain Kirk as Captain Panaka Salem.jpg|Salem as Watto Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as C3PO Timon.jpg|Timon as R2D2 Mr-Colonel-heller-e1357357779516.jpg|Colonel Heller as Darth Sidious Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|Prince John's Guards as Battle Droids Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Rune Haako SirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Sir Topham Hatt as Finis Valorum Prince John in Robin Hood.jpg|Prince John as Lott Dod Swordinthestone_150.jpg|Sir Pellinore as Senator Teem Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Mas Amedda Bambi's mother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Shmi Skywalker RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Sio Bibble Lotr_5.jpg|Merry and Pippin as Food and Beed Screen_Shot_2014-10-24_at_6.48.17_PM.png|Michael Darling as Radiant VII captain Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street as Boss Nass Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Sebulba Dee dee read a note.png|Dee Dee as TC-14 The-Bedknobs-03.jpg|Professor Emelius Browne as Ki-Adi-Mundi Eglantine-Price-Bedknobs-and-Broomsticks-Angela-Lansbury.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Luminara Unduli Lady (1).jpg|Lady as Shaak Ti NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Plo Koon Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Gordon as Kit Fisto Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles as Saesee Tiin Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Coleman Trebor Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Adi Gallia Amy-rose-sonic-x-fan-club-27271739-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Madame Jocasta Nu Sound Effects and Programs for The Phantom Menace (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *5 clash 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Spin 6.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia: *This will use the Special Edition audio from The Phantom Menace throughout the first entire movie. *Taran will be using a blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the first entire movie. *Prince Phillip will be using a green lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the first entire movie. *Scar will be using a double-bladed red lightsaber staff, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the first entire movie. *A different scene will replace Taran cutting Scar's double saber staff apart and have Taran hitting some objects instead as Scar lifts one some objects and throws them at Taran, who dodges and continues to fight Scar. Category:TheLastDisneyToon